The World Is Not Enough (2020)
The scenario takes place in the near future of 2020. You may pick any currently accepted country of the United Nation. Some countries are suggested, due to their politicalsystem, economical and their military status. All suggested countries have the grand campaign option and different induvial campaign options with different goals. In addition to the main scenario are the "Korean Crisis" and "The Habsburgs Resurgency". Grand Campaign Lead a country of your choosing to glory in this sandbox scenario set in the 21st century. The player with the highest score by 2100 is the winner. In the case of a draw, total GDP will be compared. Brazil Brazil is one of the great powers ruling the South Americas. In the given scenario Brazil has the following attributes: * System: Democracy * Economy: 5 Stars * Military: 5 stars * Bloc: Not in bloc. For Brazil there is three possible scenarios to choose from; Grand Campaign, American Conquest or Stock Exchange Powerhouse. American Conquest Bring Brazil to glory. Dig your way up to the stratetic region of Panama and gain it for the fatherland, before 01/01/2035. Stock Exchange Powerhouse Brazil has the potential to be the number one global economic super power, and you should capitalise on this fact. Attain at least a 50% share of Worlds Stock Exchange revenue by 01/01/2030. Germany Old Wounds France and Germany fought about Alsace and Lorraine for centuries. It's time to regain what is ours. We can use our old stragety -- through the countris of Benelux -- after all, it never failed us before. Take control of Alsace-Lorraine, Belgium, Netherlands and Luxenbourg before 01/01/2040. Koningsberg Kaliningrad used to be a beautiful German city. Founded in 1255 by the Teutonic Knights, it was poart of the German Empire untril the end of World War II. Take control of Kaliningrad then relase it again as a new country. After that, force Russia to become a democracy and then add Kaliningrad to your bloc. You have until 01/01/2035 Conservative revolution It's time to return to the good old days. Change your system to authoritarianism, then create a Central European bloc with Austria, the Netherlands and Switzerland, and keep it together until 2035. India Kashmir conflict Kashmir should be ours and only ours. It's time to show that to the world. Face down Oakistan and China, and unite Kashmir under Indian rule before 01/01/2030. Secure peace It's time to secure peace on our borders. First, create an alliance with Nepal, Bhutan, and Bangladesh. Then disable the Pakistani nuclear program. You have until 01/01/2035 to finish these tasks. Japan Great empire of Japan The Empire of Japan ruled with a iron fist over the Japanese people and nearby lands. Restore it to its formor glory. First, turn to totalitarianism. Then conquer South Korea and the Russian island og Sakhalin by 01/01/2038. Pacific defender Maintain the status quo in the Pacific. By 01/01/2035 the Republic of China, Malaysia, Philippines and Brunei must be independent. Securing the future Japan has always had a huge problem with resource deficiencies. Secure at least 400 resources before 01/01/2033 to make sure it's no longer a problem. China, PR Pacific Control Assert control of the Pacific by conquering the Republic of China, the Philippines and Singapore by 01/01/2030. Chinese Renaissance Turn away from yyour totalitarian aspirations and bring peace and unity to Asia. Change to a democracy and have the Republic of China in your bloc by 01/01/2040. Nothern Expansion Southern Siberia could be great place for Chinese colonoization. Additinally, it would weaken Russia's influence in the region. By 01/01/2030 have North Kora in your block and keep control of Mongolia, Amur and Krasnoyarsk to win. Russia Rebuilding the USSR The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics was a giant beast that spanned Central Europe all the wat into Central and West Asia. 15 contries declared independence when it broke up in 1991, including Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Belarus, Ukraine, Moldova, Georgia, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan and Turkmenistan. Restore its former glory and conquer all of these countries by 2045. March to the West Expand into Europe. Invade Germany and control Berlin before 01/01/2040. The Asian Giant If nothing is done, China will soon completely dominate the global economy, while everone knows that's our destiny! We must stop them... by any means necessary. To win, you need a higher total GDP than China by 01/01/2030. Turkey Go West! The Ottoman Empire used to rule a huge chunk of Europe in past centuries. Turkey will soon make everyone in the Balkans tremble in awe before us. Take control of Greece, Bulgaria, Macedonia, Kosovo and Serbia before 01/01/2035. Turkish Cyprus Bring fredom to our countrymen in Cyprys. Conquer and relase it as a free country before 01/01/2025 and keep it safe until 01/01/2032. To make sure we're covered from eventual sea attacks from the Arabian Peninsula, create and maintain a bloc with Egypt. Go South! Restore Turkish gloto to the Arabian Peninsula before 01/01/2035 take control of lands of Marshiq, Syra, Lebanon, Jordan and Iraq. United States United Countries of America Create and maintain -- until 01/01/2032 -- an alliance between the other countries of North America -- Canada and Mexico. Conquer Mexico We must finish what general Scott started in the 19th century and conquer Mexico! Just be aware -- Mexicans can be very frisky... To win, you need to conquer all of Mexico before 01/01/2030 Peace in the Middle East As a defender of freedom, it's our duty to bring peace to the troubled lands of the Middle East. To win, you must destroy the Marshriq and make sure that both Israel and Palestine are independent on the 01/01/2033. Korean Crisis The Habsburgs Resurgency Category:Scenarios